


Red Rabbit

by McKayRulez



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Meeting the Parents, Other, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Judy Hopps has her fiancée meet her parents.





	

Bonnie and Stu and their 275 young children waited anxiously for Judy to arrive. 

"Oooh Stu!" Bonnie grabbed his arm excited. "I can't wait to see Judy's new bunny friend!" She looked to him thoughtfully. "I was sooo worried for her. Out there in the city alone. I know it's full of so many, but our kind must be so far and few between." 

Stu only nodded, then the bus drove up to the stop. 

Bonnie hopped a little excited and the children gazed on with interest. The bus drove on leaving Judy and... A fox.. behind. 

Bonnie frowned and looked around confused. 

"Mom! Dad!" Judy happily hopped up to them, and gave them a hug. Her siblings all piled on. 

The Fox looked at them all, a little over whelmed at the numbers. 

"Judy! We're so glad your home." Stu said happily. 

"I know. It's great to be back." 

"Judy.. Where is.." Bonnie looked confused. "Where is this boy we're supposed to meet?" 

"Oh um, Mom, Dad, everyone.." Judy took the fox's arm. "I'd like you too meet Nick Wilde." She grinned. "He's my fiancée!" 

"Hey!" Nick stuck a paw out to shake and Bonnie stared at him for a few seconds, nose twitching slightly, then gasped and fainted on the spot. 

"Honey? Honey bunny?!" Stu knelt down to her and tried to wake her. 

"Uh.." Nick blinked, then shook his head and clapped. "Well ha.. Guess we knocked them dead with our reveal?" He tried for a joke. 

"Mom?" Judy looked concerned. 

The rest of the children all looked to Nick with interest. 

"You're Tall!" One said. Another said, "I've never seen a red rabbit before!" They crowded around him curious and Nick raised his paws uncomfortably at the lack of personnel space. 

When Bonnie suddenly snapped out of it, she grabbed onto Stu. "Stu! What will the children look like!?" She questioned hysterically and Stu scratched his head unsure how to respond. 

Nick looked to Judy pointedly. "You didn't tell them I was a fox.. Did you?" 

"Well Uh..." Judy waved her hands warily. 

At the word 'fox', the children screamed and hopped away terrified. Judy winced at their reaction. 

"Guess it uh.. Slipped my mind.. Didn't calculate this reaction.. Ha.. ha.. Oh carrots...."


End file.
